


Finally, Oliver

by alexisgalvez53



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon 2018, Summer of Olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisgalvez53/pseuds/alexisgalvez53
Summary: Oliver finally asks a question we want to hear.





	Finally, Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My first fic! Please be kind I'm new at this. Unbeta'd. I thought I would try my hand at writing one of my favorite couples. It's short and sweet! Comments on how I'm doing are very much appreciated! Let me know how I'm doing! Enjoy!

Oliver knew he had to find a way to placate his mother. He turned to study Felicity as she typed away quickly at her computers.

Felicity feeling eyes on her looked up at Oliver with a bemused expression.

“What's with the face, Oliver?”

“I was just thinking…”

“Uh oh that can’t be good.”

Oliver gives her a look but abstains from commenting because he knows he has a pressing matter at hand.

“There's this annual charity gala being held at the queen mansion tomorrow night…. And I was wondering if you would like to go with me?” he finishes awkwardly since he knows what this could mean for his and felicity's relationship.

“Oliver, I don’t want to read too much into this but… what's the catch here? Because I know your mother has been hounding you to settle down for PR purposes and she did come into your office this morning asking about an acceptable date to bring.”

Oliver sighs, knowing he needs to be honest with felicity. He runs his fingers through his hair before answering.

“You're right. My mother has been wanting me to clean up my pre island image so that the volatile press can stop calling me the prodigal son who has returned from the dead and maybe even starting to write some exalting pieces about me. But felicity I don’t care about the press or what my mother wants.”

“Oliver…”

“No, Felicity, please listen. I’ve wanted this for a long time. And I know that this may be seem like salutary situation where I appease my mother and get her off my back but really, I want this with you, no strings attached. I want us to move forward with our relationship. So please, would you like to be my date tomorrow night?”

Felicity couldn’t avert her eyes while Oliver spoke. How could she? As much as she may have not wanted to admit it, she had often thought about the flirtatious relationship her and Oliver had developed. 

Although she may have initially doubted Oliver's sincerity about the gala knowing that his mother nagged him about the negative outlook of his playboy persona, hearing him speak, she knew she could never doubt his feelings and if he was ready then so was she. 

So she responded in the only way she could think of when suddenly being invited to a fancy party at the Queen mansion.

“You're buying my dress.”


End file.
